


Crime and Punishment

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Instability, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: Somehow, Klaus finds walkie talkies and gives one to Ben. Somehow, Reginald found out about them.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone over at tumblr. If you want to request a fic please send me an ask over at @aforcetoreckonwith on tumblr

Ben didn’t know where Klaus got the walkie talkies, or how, but he loved them. The one he had been given was one of the few things he owned that wasn’t for his training, and for that, he was grateful.

It was also why he had to keep it a secret. Both of them did.

“What’d you think about that bank heist, over,” Klaus’s voice came over the walkie talkie in Ben’s hand, the both of them in their separate rooms.

It was their first time using them, and they were excited.

“I don’t like using my power,” Ben answered, pressing the ‘talk’ button. “You didn’t do anything, over.”

“I got distracted, over.”

“You always get distracted.”

“You try telling the ghosts you’re in the middle of something, over.”

From then on, every night, they’d talk to each other over the walkie talkies before bed. It distracted them from the harshness of their upbringing, and distracted Klaus from the ghosts that constantly yelled at him.

It wasn’t long after they had gotten them that he had started using.

Ben didn’t know how Reginald had found out about the walkie talkies. Maybe one of the others had heard them talking and told him. Maybe Klaus had accidentally let it slip while he was high.

Whatever it was, one of Ben’s only comforts was torn from his hands. Literally.

Reginald stormed into his room one night, after the disappearance of their brother, Five, while they were talking on them. Ben froze, and Reginald took the walkie talkie from his hands before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed roughly.

Panic filled him as he was dragged from his room, and to Klaus’s room. The door slammed open, startling Klaus, who was waiting for Ben to answer him. Panic overtook his face, and he pulled the joint that was between his lips and started dousing it on the bedside table.

Reginald just took his arm and dragged both boys back out into the hallway. By then, the rest of their siblings had heard the commotion, and poked their heads out of the doors in curiosity. He yelled at them to get back into their rooms, and marched Ben and Klaus down the stairs and out the doors.

Klaus’s panic grew when he realised where Reginald was taking him.

“Dad, no, please, not again!” he cried, trying to drag his feet, but their father was unusually strong, and kept his hand firmly around Klaus’s upper arm. “Please, no! No!”

They stopped in front of the mausoleum that backed the property, and Reginald looked at his two sons.

“As punishment, Number Four, you are going to be surrounded by the ghosts you try to hide from. And Number Six, you are going to watch.”

He let go of Ben’s arm and opened the door of the mausoleum, before pushing Klaus inside. The boy was screaming for him to stop, and rushed for the door, but got there just as they closed, and Reginald locked the door.

He then dropped the walkie talkies onto the ground and stood on them, crushing them, making Ben wince. Then he looked up and said, “If I don’t see you hear awake and at the ready when I come for Number Four in the morning, we are going to continue this until you are.”

Then he turned on his heel and walked towards the mansion, Klaus screaming inside the mausoleum.


End file.
